evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelion Unit-01 (Rebuild)/Gallery
''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:I'll pilot it (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 before its first deployment. File:Eva-01 before launch.png|Evangelion Unit-01 about to be launched File:Fourth Angel holding Unit-01 (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's head held in the Fourth Angel's arm File:Fourth Angel's AT Field.png|Evangelion Unit-01 is stopped by the Fourth Angel's A.T. Field File:Fourth Angel's AT Field penetrated.png|Evangelion Unit-01 penetrates the Fourth Angel's A.T. Field. File:Unit-01 erode AT Field (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 ripping the Fourth Angel's A.T. Field. File:Evangelion Unit-01 vs Fourth Angel (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 kicks the Fourth Angel. File:Fourth Angel Metamorphosis (Rebuild).png|The Fourth Angel tries to self-destruct with Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva-01 gatling gun.png|Evangelion Unit-01 before firing at the Fifth Angel File:Prog knife.png|Evangelion Unit-01's exposed hand, holding a Progressive Knife File:5th Angel rainbow.png ‎|Evangelion Unit-01 stands inactive after killing the Fifth Angel File:Shinji with Unit-01 (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 with Shinji before Operation Yashima File:Evangelion Unit-01 sniping (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 preparing to snipe the Sixth Angel File:Eva-01 Field maximum (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's A.T. Field at Maximum power File:Evangelion Unit-01 vs 8th Angel (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 about to stop the Eighth Angel File:Sahaquiel Body (Rebuild).png|The Eighth Angel impales Evangelion Unit-01's hands File:Sahaquiel Aftermath (Rebuild) 01.png|Evangelion Units-00 and 01 covered with the Eighth Angel's blood File:Eva Examination.png|Evangelion Unit-01 being scanned File:Bardiel's Extra Arms (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 strangled by the Ninth Angel File:Eva-01 Dummy System active (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 with the Dummy System activated File:Bardiel Head.png|Evangelion Unit-01 smashes Evangelion Unit-03's head File:Bardiel rainbow.png|Evangelion Unit-01 after killing the Ninth Angel File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Armless).png|Evangelion Unit-01 armless File:Eva-01 A.T. Field arm (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's A.T. Field arm File:Eva-01 Geometric (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's geometric A.T. Field File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Rebuild) Halo.png|Evangelion Unit-01's halo File:Unit-01 eyes beam (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 fires an energy beam from its eyes File:Zeruel's Death cross (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 after shooting the Tenth Angel File:Rei Heads.png|Evangelion Unit-01 tries to break the Tenth Angel's Core File:Rei Eva-01 (Rebuild).png|Rei merges with Evangelion Unit-01 File:Evangelion Unit 01 Third Eye (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's face Near Third Impact File:Pseudo-Evolution.png|Evangelion Unit-01's wings Near Third Impact File:Mark.06 impale Unit-01 (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 impaled by Mark.06 coming from the moon File:Unit-01 awakens inside Tesseract (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 awakening inside the Tesseract File:Unit-01 inside the Tesseract (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's eye visible to Asuka Artwork File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 (Evangelion 1.0) File:Eva01RenderLight.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 (Evangelion 2.0 and onward) File:Evangelion Unit-01 Awakened.png|Front and rear view of the Evangelion Unit-01 in its Awakened form File:Evangelion Unit-01 (Pseudo-evolved).png|Evangelion Unit-01 Awakened (w/ A.T. Field Arm) File:Evangelion Scale (Rebuild).png|The scale of the Evangelion Unit-01 img0251.jpg img0252.jpg|Interior of Entry Plug File:Evangelion 2.0 Promotional poster.png|Evangelion Unit-01 impaled by the Spear of Cassius File:Takeshi Honda Artwork.png|Artwork of Takeshi Honda, with Evangelion Unit-01, Shinji and Rei File:Operation Yashima Artwork.png|Evangelion Unit-01 as seen in the artwork for Operation Yashima File:Pilots & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Mari alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Children & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari and Kaworu alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Eva-00 Eva-01 Artwork (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01, Evangelion Unit-00, Kaji and Gendo File:EvaAwakened.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 in its awakened state File:Mina no eva 3.png|Artwork by Hideaki Anno, showing Unit-01 File:3.0 Theater Book.png|A dormant Eva-01 on the cover of the Evangelion 3.0 Theater Book Games File:Evangelion Unit-01 - Spears of Hope Promo Video.png|Eva-01 breaking an A.T. Field in the Spears of Hope promo video F110_000.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω F110_100_01.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω F111_200_01.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 266.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 267.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 270.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 271.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Othellonia Evangelion Collab 03242.PNG|As seen in Othellonia collaboration Othellonia Evangelion Collab 03243.PNG|As seen in Othellonia collaboration Unison League Gear-Dummy_Plug_Eva-01_Render.png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Unison League Gear-Dummy_Plug_Eva-01_Render_(Large).png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Unison League Gear-Eva-01_Render.png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Merchandise File:Evangelion Unit 01 Revoltech (Rebuild) Merchandise.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Evangelion Unit 01 Awakened Revoltech (Rebuild) Merchandise.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-01 awakened File:Evangelion Unit-01 Rebuild 1.0 Plastic Model Boxart.png|Artwork of the Bandai Plastic Model of Unit-01 (Evangelion 1.0) File:Evangelion Unit-01 Awakening Ver. Rebuild 2.0 Plastic Model Boxart.png|Artwork of the Bandai Plastic Model of Unit-01 Awakening Ver. (Evangelion 2.0) File:EVA-01 Test Type Box Art.png|Promo image of Kotobukya 1/400 Evangelion EVA-01 Test Type (Evangelion 2.0) Wallpapers File:Evangelion Unit-01 wallpaper (Rebuild).png|Wallpaper of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva Unit-01 Wallpaper.png|An Eva Store wallpaper of Evangelion Unit-01 Other File:JRA Eva Horse.png|Promotional image created by Khara in association with the JRA File:Pizza Hut Eva Campaign.png|Promotional campaign for Pizza Hut featuring a silhouette of the Eva-01 Category:Rebuild of Evangelion